gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Jim Fitzgerald
Killed You guys do realize this guy cameos in GTA IV,right?In No way on the Subway,Niko kills him. Weazel News claims (not exact quote):"One body has been identified as that of Jim Fitzgerald.Should we post this? HuangLee 21:45, 7 January 2009 (UTC) :If you're 100% sure. My problem is that I turn off the radio when I have friends in the car, then I always forget to turn it back on, so I hardly hear the news. Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 23:39, 7 January 2009 (UTC) ::If you need further proof,I'm pretty sure you can go to the liberty Tree and read the story about the mission.I think it says it in there too.BTW why is your signature orange? HuangLee 22:19, 8 January 2009 (UTC) :::GTA Wiki allows original research. What that means is that if you know something is true, you can put it on the page without a reference. Something like this people might not believe so you simply mention the news. Still don't believe, they play it themselves and wait for the news. You don't need to prove something to an admin to put it on the page (unless I actually removed it). Hope that makes sense! Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 23:13, 8 January 2009 (UTC) ::::Alright.Got it.Just one last thing,though.Should we use the GTA IV characters template since he makes a brief cameo in IV? HuangLee 23:27, 8 January 2009 (UTC) :::::Too late. HuangLee 23:28, 8 January 2009 (UTC) Hmm, I added it, but you're right. Leave it for now, we will see what people think. BTW, only use five indents, then start again! (I used to do what you're doing). Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 23:31, 8 January 2009 (UTC) :I've never been told this (the five indents thing) in all the more than 51 days I've been here but okay. HuangLee 23:36, 8 January 2009 (UTC) ::On a recount, you only used five anyway. Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 23:38, 8 January 2009 (UTC) :::Well,once I remember I used ,like,more than 12 indents. HuangLee 23:39, 8 January 2009 (UTC) Voice Is it possible that the person who did the voice in the original game wasn't available for TLAD? Honestly, he didn't play a big role in the original, so it didn't matter. I think if we document this, it should not claim it as an error, but just a fact. Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 09:28, 24 February 2009 (UTC) :In the credits, GTA4 has Jim voiced by Dennis Predovic. In the Lost and Damned, by Chris McKinney. So should it be labeled as inconsistency?--spaceeinstein 19:45, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Identity I don't mean to argue, but regarding the picture of the two bikers during the mission No Way on the Subway Jim is NOT supposed to be the bald biker. If you've played The Lost and Damned you'll know that in the mission Collector's Item, when you meet up with Jim, he's standing WITH a BALD Lost MC member. Making it obvious that Jim was supposed to be the long haired/bearded biker in GTA IV. Also, the news states Jim died on the track, it is possible to kill the long haired guy before the track, but if you notice in GTA IV, you can't kill the bald biker until he's off the tracks, So I'm changing it back, you can check the Collector's Item mission on youtube, and see for yourself. It doesn't matter which one he's "registered too" it's just a mistake, as is the fact they look completely different. Grand Theft AJ 01:17, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :In my opinion, game files trump speculations in all cases. The game files specifically named that bald biker as Jim and Jim's voice actor is credited in the game. The bald biker was the one who talked so he should be Jim.--'Spaceeinstein' 01:03, October 1, 2009 (UTC) It's not speculation though... so that has no relevance, it's fact that Jim isn't the bald guy, I don't mean to argue, it's just the way it is lol Grand Theft AJ 01:17, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :I know. People had many discussions on this but there is no solid proof that the bald biker in TLAD is the exact same bald biker in GTA IV unless someone probes through TLAD's file or if Rockstar mention about it. Right now, the evidence that the bald guy in GTA IV is Jim outweighs the evidence that he's not.--'Spaceeinstein' 01:40, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Dude... GTA IV, No Way on the Subway - Bald biker and a long haired biker GTA TLAD, Collector's Item - Bald biker and Jim Fitzgerald No disrespect intended... but it's not rocket science. Grand Theft AJ 01:48, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :It is rocket science to me. Since there are two possibilities, you can mention these in Jim's article. This discussion should've been discussed there. I'm not the only one who thinks the bald guy is Jim.--'Spaceeinstein' 15:49, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Well they're wrong too, Jim may have supposed to have been the bald biker maybe not, but obviously, that's not true anymore, Jim is obviously not the bald biker. Grand Theft AJ 22:08, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :How can you be so sure that you're right? I just provided evidence that the bald biker can be Jim. If there are two opposing views, each with evidence to support them, then no one is right until there is true confirmation.--'Spaceeinstein' 22:49, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Well in conclusion then, if we skip the little things and look at the bigger picture, there is no right answer or wrong answer, why should your evidence overpower mine? Just because you have that nifty moderator badge? That doesn't seem fair at all, seeing as both of us are right and have equal evidence. Grand Theft AJ 01:58, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :Since there are two possibilities, you can mention these in Jim's article.--'Spaceeinstein' 04:59, October 3, 2009 (UTC) That was exactly SE's point. Since there are two possibilities/options, and we don't know (or agree) which one is correct, then both should be listed. I'm sure that one of you is correct, but unless we can prove it (or it's so obvious that everyone agrees), then we should put both. Nobody is overruling anyone else - this is how disagreements are always managed here. Gboyers talk 13:18, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Alrighty, I'm glad we've come to agree with this. The only reason I was arguing in the first place was because my possibility wasn't being accounted for. Spaceeinstein was deleting mine and replacing it with his, instead of leaving both. But I'm glad it's all settled now, thank's for hearing me out.Grand Theft AJ 22:51, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :I want to rant about this issue. My belief is that the bald biker in IV is Jim. In TLAD, Jim is completely different but the bald biker is reused. That means that the bald biker is used as a generic Lost biker. The bald biker in IV is represented as Jim, but in TLAD a black biker represents Jim and the bald biker represents someone else because he's just a generic biker. Claiming the bald biker as Jim is no different than claiming the long haired biker as Jim because both bikers are reused again (or are generic models). But the evidence supporting that the bald biker actually represents Jim outweighs the evidence supporting the long-haired biker as Jim. How can people not see this? This problem is the exact problem involving Victor. The Victor in VC represents Victor and not Pete as evidence showing that he's Victor outweighs the evidence showing he's not Victor. Some people are looking way too deep into this discontinuity. Rockstar is not perfect and can't create a perfect scene where everything makes sense. Assume continuity and the story can be told smoothly instead of jumping everywhere.--'Spaceeinstein' 15:33, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Your belief is obviously different from mine, you're talking about codes and generics, I'm talking about the actual storyline of the game, which in the end is more important. In my opinion. Grand Theft AJ 22:45, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Irony Isn't it ironic how Niko and Johnny are somewhat "friends" yet Niko always kills Lost members behind Johnny's back and he doesn't even know! lol I know, this isn't contributing--FawkesGamer360 00:36, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Jim wasn't the bald guy in IV He was the guy with black hair. The bald guy appeared in both games, and the one with black hair appeared in IV. Why does everyone think he's the bald one in IV? Wtf? Jackass2009 03:47, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Wtf dont people get? He was the guy with black hair. Not baldy. If you don't believe me, play TLAD for god's sakes. Jackass2009 22:18, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Actually it is the bald guy. I'll be getting proof pretty soon. --Gta-mysteries Talk 22:22, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Really? I played the mission and Jim was right next to the bald guy. Creepy retcon if he was baldy. Jackass2009 22:24, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Wasn't a retcon, I found proof inside the game files. --Gta-mysteries Talk 22:25, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Here's the picture: Ok, thanks. I would've looked for it myself but my gaming pc has a virus. That means that Jim has an evil brother? lol Jackass2009 22:30, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Wait a minute, was he shot by Niko or did he crash into the train? I mean, first Jim can't die until after the train tracks, but black hair guy who get replaced by new Jim, can be killed, but he can also crash into the train. Jackass2009 21:36, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Jim (the one in the picture) is killed by Niko. The other one can be killed but can also crash into a train. --Gta-mysteries Talk 22:05, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I was just wondering the canonocity of his (new jim) death was accidental (train) or was shot and killed by niko. Jackass2009 22:08, August 4, 2010 (UTC) If you guys ACTUALLY played TLAD, you would see that Jim is with that White bald guy. IanMontes 22:59, August 9, 2010 (UTC) What did Jim do with Ray's money that Johnny gave him? Part Irish? When did it say that Jim was part Irish? Hisame1311 (talk) 10:52, April 18, 2013 (UTC) His last name, Fitzgerald is irish. Jim's tattoo In the Trivia section, it mentions that Jim's tattoo "consuerte" means solace in english. "Consuerte" does NOT mean "solace" (translated from English to Spanish, solace would be "consuelo" at best). Hell, there isn't a Spanish word "consuerte"; it's actually a phrase: "con suerte" that translates to "with luck" (or "lucky", if you want to keep it to one word). Instead of "con suerte", we usually use "afortunado" (which means the same thing). I don't know if I should change that right now, but consider it you guys. KatanaVx (talk) 03:11, January 8, 2015 (UTC)